disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Napoleon Bonaparte
Napoleon Bonaparte (born Napoleone di Buonaparte '''a.k.a. '''Napoleon I; 15 August 1769 – 5 May 1821) was a French military, political leader, and the Emperor of the French who rose to prominence during the latter stages of the French Revolution. Although he never existed during the time of movies, his name and complex were used in some Disney characters and villains. Napoleon the bloodhound from The Aristocats, Napoleon the cat from the W.I.T.C.H. series, Nicky Napoleon the penguin from Muppet*Vision 3D were named after him. He was spoofed by some Disney characters like Aladdin and Abu in the Aladdin TV series, Cogsworth from Beauty and the Beast (during the Castle War scene), Timothy Q. Mouse from Dumbo (when scaring Elephant Matriarch and the rest of the elephants), and Peter Pan from Peter Pan (before fighting off Captain Hook in Skull Rock). Colonel Spigot from TaleSpin, Baron Blitz from Teamo Supremo, Professor Dementor from Kim Possible, Rico Suave from Hannah Montanna, Dr. Hamsterviel from Lilo & Stitch suffer and have a Napoleon complex. Ratigan (like Professor Moriarity from Sherlock Holmes) from The Great Mouse Detective is known as the Napoleon of Crime. In 102 Dalmatians, after kidnapping Chloe's puppies, Jean-Pierre Le Pelt referred to himself as the Napoleon of Fur and Cruella as his Josephine (Napoleon's wife). In the Donald Duck short, The Autograph Hound, an actor named Charles Boyer was seen dressed up as Napoleon Bonaparte in reference to his film Conquest (1937) and the Ritz Bros. were seen spoofing him. In Modern Inventions, Donald Duck was seen wearing a Napoleonic hat as a replacement, each time the Robot Butler would take each of his hats away and in TaleSpin, Don Karnage is always seen wearing a Napoleonic style uniform. Donald also tried the woodpecker to look like Napoleon Bonaparte for a pose in Donald's Camera. A bust of Napoleon Bonaparte was featured in the Mickey Mouse short, The Grocery Boy. Donald does an impression of Napoleon Bonaparte while cleaning one of the windows in Window Cleaners. A Disney movie called Napoleon and Samantha, was produced in 1972, where an 11 year old boy was named Napoleon. In The Princess and the Frog, Dr. Facilier was seen wearing a Napoleonic hat with a white smiling mask during Charlotte's party. Napoleon finally made a small cameo appearance in the Aladdin episode: Vocal Hero, where Genie tries to replace his Bicorne hat with a paper hat. In the Aladdin episode: Power to the Parrot, after Iago, who was given the power of a genie by Genie, proves himself to be a better genie than Genie, Genie, feeling so sad and useless, mentions to a donkey next to him, while showing him pictures in an album, that he used to "turn into stuff all the time" including Napoleon, a grape, and Hurricane Ethel. Gallery Vh058.jpg|Napoleon Bonaparte with Genie in Vocal Hero pttp140.jpg|"No, really, I used to turn into stuff all the time! This is me as Napoleon! This is me as a grape! Here I am as Hurricane Ethel. Oh, those were the days. Iago's given the city everything. Water, food, riches! And now this rain will turn the desert into a paradise. I guess he is a better genie than I was." 640px-Batb_2029.jpg|Cogsworth as Napoleon Aladdin_napoleon.jpg|Aladdin as Napoleon Abunapoleon.jpg|Abu as Napoleon AH Henie Ritz.jpg|The Ritz Bros. as Napoleon in The Autograph Hound AH Group Four.jpg|Charles Boyer as Napoleon Bonaparte from Conquest in The Autograph Hound DonKarnage1.jpg|Don Karnage wearing a Napoleonic style uniform faciliernapoleon.jpg|Dr. Facilier's Napoleonic costume 1 640px-Princess-disneyscreencaps_com-3440.jpg|Dr. Facilier's Napoleonic costume 2 Donald-Duck-Modern-Inventions-donald-duck-9563071-720-480.jpg|Donald Duck as Napoleon Window Cleaners 1.jpg|Donald Duck as Napoleon again in Window Cleaners 33012.jpg|A woodpecker as Napoleon in Donald's Camera 15812.jpg|A bust of Napoleon Bonaparte in The Grocery Boy NapoleonBonaparteinSchoolhouseRock!.jpg|Napoleon in Schoolhouse Rock! peterpan-disneyscreencaps-4678.jpg|Peter Pan as Napoleon Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2397.jpg|Timothy as Napoleon Category:Historical characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:People Category:1769 births Category:1821 deaths Category:Schoolhouse Rock!